Unlimited Numbers
极限号 (romanized as jí xiàn hào and roughly translated as Unlimited Numbers or Extreme Number) was a robot from Guangzhou, China which debuted in the first season of King of Bots. In the former season, it lost its only battle to the powerful drum spinner of Rust Boar. Unlimited Numbers would return for Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots, but was not selected by the celebrity team captains during its preliminary battle and thus did not progress to the main tournament. Design Unlimited Numbers was particularly lengthy, using six wheels for movement, with a pair of four total wheels at the back, and two at the front. Its weaponry and locomotion were supported by a complex system of chain drives, which were a source of pride for the team, leading to them being exposed across the robot. It was armed with a set of modular cutting discs, which surrounded the front and sides of the robots, all driven by one singular chain system for a top speed of 1,000rpm. This gave the robot several angles of attack, although the robot could not self-right when flipped over. The robot also had a notably large turning circle, unable to change direction in place like most modern robots, which proved costly in battle. Unlimited Numbers entered This is Fighting Robots with considerable changes to its weapons, body and appearance. Alterations to the robot for this series included a two-tone orange color scheme instead of its former black and blue scheme, a new bodyshell concealing its rear wheels and the replacement of its cutting discs with pairs of three or four-toothed spinning blades. A narrow front-hinged self-righting arm was also added to the top of Unlimited Numbers, supported by a pair of large metal bars. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) Unlimited Numbers drove straight out of the starting square in an attempt to negate the drum spinner of Rust Boar, but the immediate contact with the drum caused Unlimited Numbers to be knocked upwards, and a chain powering its weaponry fell loose, leaving Unlimited Numbers without a form of attack. It briefly destabilized Rust Boar with a slam, but sustained a direct blow to the side of the machine. Rust Boar drove under Unlimited Numbers using its drum, but Unlimited Numbers pushed it into a corner where the hammer was brought down on Rust Boar. However, despite instigating this attack, Unlimited Numbers's poor turning circle meant that it struggled to leave that corner of the arena, and was struck by the hammer itself. This allowed Rust Boar to line up an attack which tossed Unlimited Numbers into the air, inflicting damage. Unlimited Numbers managed to escape slowly, but drove over the flame jets. It was at this stage that Unlimited Numbers had exposed its back end to Rust Boar, and the drum spinner ripped pieces away from Unlimited Numbers before barging it into an arena drum, which turned Unlimited Numbers over through a combination of both spinners. Unlimited Numbers was left stranded on its back with no method of self-righting, so it was immediately counted out, and eliminated from the tournament after just a minute of combat. This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) A returning Unlimited Numbers was not chosen by any of the celebrities in their initial selection process; as a result, it was required to fight in a preliminary rumble in order to impress the celebrities. There, it fought fellow King of Bots Season 1 returnee Griffin Mk II as well as newcomers Lieutenant Bam and Yesaji. Highlights of this battle were briefly shown as part of Episode 2; at the start, Unlimited Numbers drove straight towards Lieutenant Bam, only to be quickly scooped up by Yesaji. Later on, it was clamped and pushed into one of the grinder mounts by Griffin Mk II, the impact momentarily throwing both robots off the arena floor. Unlimited Numbers continued to be pushed, dragged and lifted by Griffin Mk II, and as before had the chain powering its spinning weapons dislodged as it was being carried by the British machine. Ultimately, Unlimited Numbers was not selected by any of the celebrity team captains during the battle itself, and did not progress to the main competition. Despite this, Yellow team captain Sa Beining briefly considered selecting Unlimited Numbers as his replacement for withdrawn Turkish competitor Raging Moustache - however, Beining decided to give 008 the final place on his team instead. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Unlimited Numbers' preliminary rumble is not considered a win or a loss. Series Record Trivia *The team captain was a professional RC car builder for over thirty years. *The concept of "unlimited numbers" is known as infinity, but it is unknown if this would be an accurate translation of the robot's name. External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/40 Unlimited Numbers' profile on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:Robots not selected by a celebrity Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Guangzhou Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots with Unique Weapons Category:Season 1.5 competitors